


Hush, Little Baby,...

by mrs_jughead_jones_iii



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Babysitting, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, and they said romance was dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jughead_jones_iii/pseuds/mrs_jughead_jones_iii
Summary: Betty Cooper can't say No, not even when she is asked to take care of her sister's twins on what is supposed to be hers and Jughead's long awaited date night.





	Hush, Little Baby,...

“Betty please,” Polly begged, staring with puppy eyes at her sister, “It’s the first time since Jason that I was asked out. It’s only one night! I beg you!”

“But it’s my date night with Jughead! You know we need it!” the younger Cooper answered frustrated, “Since Jughead lives at Southside we barely have alone time!”

“Betty!”

“Polly!”

The sisters stared at each other with equally sad and frustrated looks until Betty sighed and nodded.

“Okay. I’m taking care of Jay-Jay and Liz. But only because I love them!”

Polly hugged her tightly and ran to her car, bringing the sleeping twins and the stuff they needed - like baby powder, milk, pacifiers, etc - into the trailer where Betty had prepared a nice dinner and a movie night for her and her boyfriend. It was supposed to be the first alone time since Jughead officially joined the Serpents three weeks ago. Not even today they were able to just enjoy themselves.

“Thank you so much, Betty,” Polly said again before leaving, “They had their bottle, fresh diapers and should probably sleep for a while. Give Jay-Jay his little teddy bear if he wakes up. I owe you! Until tomorrow!”

Betty looked at the two little babies sleeping and sighed again. “So much to our Date Night.”

****************************

When Jughead came home half an hour later, he just looked at his girlfriend and giggled.

“You can’t say no, huh?” he joked and kissed her.

“You know me! Polly deserves a night out and I mean, they’re sleeping so if we watch the movie silently we can enjoy our date!”

Her hopes were crashed two hours later when her niece and nephew woke up screaming and crying and no matter what Betty did, they just didn’t want to stop. She had tried giving them the bottle, changing their diapers and the damn teddy bear Jay-Jay loved so much but nothing worked. They screamed and screamed and screamed.

“What do you want? Tell me!” Betty cried out. She had Liz on her left arm and Jay-Jay on her right, walking around the trailer and softly bobbing them up and down, trying to make them sleepy again. She was frustrated and overwhelmed by all the loud noise. She felt like a failure. How couldn’t she even manage to calm down her sister’s children? Was she that incompetent? Knowing that Jughead watched her made her feel even worse. Why couldn’t she do anything right? Why today? Tears gathered in her eyes. “Just tell me what you need.” Her voice cracked. 

Suddenly Jughead stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. “Let me do this.” He gave her a kiss and took the twins. “It’s okay. Sit down for a while.”

Betty just nodded and sat down at the dinner table, trying to wipe away the tears and calm down. _This is ridiculous_ , she scolded herself, _I shouldn’t feel that way just because I had problems calming down toddlers._ But she couldn’t help her mind circulating around the word failure when she realized the babies weren’t screaming anymore.

Jughead sat down next to her after he put the twins to rest and took her hand. She pressed his and didn’t even try to hide her sadness. “I would be a terrible mother. I can’t even take care of my sister’s children for one night. How should I do this for years with my own?”

“Hey, hey, you’d be an amazing mother but now you’re seventeen and these are three months old twins! Of course it isn’t easy but that’s what you have me for.”

“How did you manage to calm them down?”

“When mom was working and dad was … well, drunk, I had to take care of Jellybean a lot. She often had nightmares so I tried to think of every lullaby possible and sang them to her until one worked and she fell asleep. Apparently it’s universal.”

Betty smiled. “You would be a great father, Juggie. Thank you.”

“Don’t celebrate just yet. Our kids will be spoiled.” He gave her his wonderful crooked smile.

“ _Our_ kids?”

“Damn straight, Miss Cooper. Don’t think you’ll ever get rid of me.”

“As if I ever wanted to.”


End file.
